Quai de seine
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: Pour changer le monde elle à voyager dans le temps, elle est tombée amoureuse, elle a éliminée le traître, puis elle est rentrée dans son époque, en le laissant démuni.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fic qui commence en plein milieux de l'histoire.  
Ginny a voyagé dans le temps, est tombée amoureuse, je vous laisse découvrir de qui. Le prologue est cours. Je me suis inspirée de l chanson quai de seine de Saez, pour écrire cette fic.  
En espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Paris, tu en avais tant rêvé, alors un soir de vacance alors que nous étions chez les Potter pour les fêtes de fin d'année, j'ai fais ta valise, la mienne j'ai saisi ta main et nous avons transplané.

Je voulais t'impressionner alors je nous ai fait atterrir au sommet de l'arc de triomphe, il faisait froid en ce mois de décembre 1976, mais nous ne nous en sommes pas immédiatement rendus compte. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. De notre perchoirs nous surplombions la capitale française.

Face à nous les champs Élysées scintillaient de milles feux, éclairés par les guirlandes de noël et les phares des voitures. Tout au bout l'obélisque de la concorde s'élançait majestueusement vers le ciel rosie et puis loin derrière; nous pouvions deviner la silhouette massive et grandiose du palais du Louvre, légendaire demeure des rois de France moldus à qui tu portais un intérêt démesuré.

Je me souviens que nous sommes restés longtemps comme cela, toi, moi, l'hiver, à contempler la ville aux lumières.

Tu étais si belle à cet instant précis, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, tes joues rougies par le froid, la brise et la neige emmêlant tes mèches folles.

_ Joyeux noël mon amour, avais-je soufflé, bouleversé tant par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux que par toi.

_ Tu es fous, tu ne peux pas m'offrir un voyage à Paris c'est si extravagant et hors de...

J'avais saisi tes lèvres pour te faire taire, je ne voulais pas que tu pense à ce genre de chose, juste que tu profite de cet instant.

Tu m'avais souris, un sourire radieux, et pleins de tendresses.

Dénudé de toute inquiétude, de toute retenue, il était si rare de te voir sourire ainsi, que je t'avais prise en photo pour être sur de ne jamais oublié cet instant.

Ensuite je nous avais fait transplané dans un hôtel chic du cinquième arrondissement, près du panthéon.

J'avais choisis de nous réserver une suite composéf de deux chambres. La première nuit tu t'étais glissée, dans mon lit, me réveillant tendrement à coup de petit baisers sur mes lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'avais-je alors demandé.

_ Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau de noël, avais-tu soufflé d'une voix douce.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée princesse, je ne t'es pas emmené ici pour ça, avais-je protesté.

_ Sirius tais toi un peu, avais-tu râlé. Puis tu t'étais emparée de mes lèvres et m'avais embrassée comme jamais, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Mes mains avaient commencé à se balader le long de ton corps sans que je leur en donne l'ordre. Cette nuit là nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Tout ce dont je me souviens quand je repense à notre voyage à Paris c'est notre bonheur, et ton sourire, ce sourire que j'ai immortalisé tant de fois avec mon appareil photo. Et puis ton corps aussi, sa façon de se mouvoir contre le miens, sa chaleur. Vingt ans ont passés mais je n'ai rien oublié, tu es toujours encré en moi.

Nous avions passé quatre jours merveilleux à Paris, puis nous avions dû rentrer à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Poudlard, 16 janvier 1977

PDV Sirius.

Je t'avais cherché dans tout Poudlard avant de te retrouver assise au coin du feu de notre salle commune, les yeux perdus loin dans les flammes, je t'observais pendant quelques secondes, toujours aussi obnubilé par ta beauté. Te regarder suffisait pour que mon désir s'alluma instantanément. Pourtant, quelque chose me perturbait, tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs, et un voile de tristesse masquait ton regard.

_ j'espère que tu penses à moi, soufflai-je tout près de ton oreille.

_ Plus ou moins, répondis-tu songeuse.

_ Tout va bien Ginny ? Dis-je inquiet.

_ Euh ! Oui c'est juste que... tu connais un endroit où on pourrait discuter sans être entendu ?

_ Euh... oui répondis-je à la fois pris au dépourvu et heureux d'être enfin un peu seul avec toi.

Cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis notre retour de Paris. À peine avions-nous franchi le seuil de la salle commune que je te plaquai contre un mur et je m'emparai de tes lèvres, sentir ton souffle se couper à ce contact me fit un effet fou.

_ Sirius, je suis sérieuse, soufflas-tu.

Je ne te laissai pas terminer et t'entrainai dans une course folle au travers des couloirs de Poudlard.

Je ne stoppai notre course qu'au septième étage. Je passai trois fois devant le mur pour faire apparaitre une immense porte de chêne. Tu ne parus pas étonnée et tu me suivis à l'intérieur sans ciller. Tu me souris en reconnaissant la chambre d'hôtel que nous avions occupés quelques jours auparavant.

Je te laissai à peine regarder le décor, pour fondre de nouveau, sur tes lèvres si tentantes.

j'avais envie de toi, j'avais besoin de , de sentir ton corps contre le miens.

Je te plaquai contre un mur et immobilisai tes mains au dessus de ta tête.

Ton souffle était déjà court et ton corps bougeait lascivement contre le mien attisant davantage mon désir. Mes lèvres parcouraient ton cou, alors que ma main libre déboutonnait fébrilement ton chemisier, laissant apparaitre un joli soutien gorge de dentelle rouge très sexy. J'émis un petit grognement appréciatif.

_ Ravie que cela te plaise, soufflas-tu, gémissant presque. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur toi dans ces instants-là. Cet abandon total dont tu faisais preuve dès que nous étions seuls. Je relâchai tes poignets, j'avais trop besoins de te caresser et je voulais que tu en fasses autant. Je te délivrai complètement de ton chemisier et de ton sous-vêtement, puis une de mes mains remonta le long de ta cuisse, alors que l'autre cajolait ta poitrine désormais nue.

Tu ne pris même pas le temps de déboutonner ma chemise et tu la fis simplement passer au-dessus de ma tête. Nous ressentions la même urgence de sentir nos corps l'un contre l'autre sans entrave.

Je glissai lentement mes lèvres sur ta poitrine, puis le long de ton ventre, ôtant par la même occasion ta jupe et ta culotte que j'imaginais assortie à ton haut.

Mes lèvres descendirent encore un peu et tu tiras sur mes cheveux.

_Laisse-toi faire mon bébé, tu vas aimer ça, je te le promets.

Tu gloussas un peu face à ma vantardise, mais mes lèvres se posèrent sur ton sexe et ton corps se cambra et ton rire se fana instantanément, et lorsque ma langue commença à caresser ton clitoris tu poussas un petit cri de surprise. Plus je te caressai plus je sentais ton plaisir augmenter et mon désir croitre dans le même temps. Je stoppais subitement mes caresses je ne voulais pas que tu jouisses sans moi.

Tu grognas de frustration, je te portai jusqu'au lit pour t'y étendre.

À peine fûmes-nous allongés que tu te retrouvas au-dessus de moi. Tes mains décrochèrent fébrilement ma ceinture tout en me caressant.

Je me retrouvai aussi nu que toi avant que j'aie pu m'en apercevoir. Tu te glissas sensuellement sur moi m'accueillant en toi entamant des vas et viens lascifs et de plus en plus rapides.

_ J'ai envie de toi, marmonnai-je à bout de souffle.

Tu répondis par un petit gémissement et nous accélérâmes nos mouvements jusqu'à atteindre un rythme frénétique emportés par la passion, nous nous effondrâmes quasiment en même temps l'un contre l'autre, tu tremblais un peu et je relevai la couverture sur nous tout en t'admirant.

_ Tu es belle, je t'aime. J'eus peur que tu ne répondes pas.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Sirius tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Tu roulas sur le côté et je te serrai contre moi, je me sentais bien ainsi, j'aurais voulu que cet instant ne se terminât jamais. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement l'un contre l'autre. L'idée que tu voulais me parler m'effleura, mais pour le moment je voulais juste être bien contre toi, juste quelques heures.

Je reste là comme un con sur ce pont parisien, celui qu'on appelle le pont des amoureux. Je reste là à ressasser mes souvenirs, la pluie glaciale se mêlant à mes larmes et alimentant le fleuve qui coule sous mes pieds. C'était il y a vingt ans, déjà.


End file.
